Paradise is great, but can be bad
by MFord89
Summary: Marissa, Ryan, Seth, Summer all on vacation in Paradise Island for winter vacation.Interstng fic. I stink at titles and summarys.
1. Default Chapter

Paradise is great . . . but can go bad  
  
Summary: I am not sure how this idea came to me, and it may not be the most original idea but I think it's a good idea. Marissa, Ryan, Seth and Summer all go on a vacation to the Bahamas over winter vacation. Both couples run into two people who could ruin both relationships with temptation. Yeah I really am not great with summaries so just read and find out.  
  
A/N: I think this could turn into a good story, so if you like it review and let me know that!  
  
Chapter 1, We're going on a trip!  
  
Marissa was sitting on the bed in the pool house talking to her boyfriend Ryan. It was just a casual Friday night at Ryan's making out and talking.  
  
Ryan: * Kisses her * So what did you and Summer do at the mall?  
  
Marissa: Actually we're planning a trip to the Bahamas during the last week of Winter break. Her and I have wanted to go to Paradise Island and stay at the Atlantis hotel. It should be a lot of fun, and my mom is ok with it. So it all sounds good. And we're seeing the travel agent today, since out parents okayed it and all.  
  
Ryan: No way! You're kidding me! Seth and I were also planning to go there to the very same hotel over break. The Cohen's think Seth and I need to do some bonding out of the house. I guess I also need to see more of the world and all.  
  
Marissa: I think that would be the best weekend ever. Just the four of us, spending time together. Of course sometimes I would hang out with Summer during the day, shopping and all, you and Seth doing whatever guys do during the day, and romantic nights, just me and you. Ryan: * Nods* That week will be perfect. I'm glad, and it's not that far away.  
  
Marissa: Yeah, I know! Just a few short weeks.  
  
Both of them kissed and made out for about 20 minutes.  
  
Marissa: What time is it?  
  
Ryan: Around midnight.  
  
Marissa: I should go, I mean ever since I started therapy and whatnot but Dad is being stricter with me.  
  
Ryan: * Keeps kissing her * That will be my favorite part of that week, no parents for a whole week.  
  
Marissa: Exactly! Totally perfect!  
  
After kissing for a little while longer, she left. Then Ryan ran into Seth's room, he needed to tell him the good news, for both of them.  
  
Ryan: Seth, you up?  
  
Seth: * Watching TV in the living room * Yeah kind of.  
  
Ryan: You know how your, well, our parent's planned us a trip, during winter break?  
  
Seth: Oh yeah, to Paradise Island?  
  
Ryan: Yeah that. Marissa and Summer are going the same week, same hotel and all.  
  
Seth: Really? Wow! Everything is working out so well. I picked her and now we're all going on a trip! First of all this is my first trip with out my parents. To top this all of you, my brother that I've always wanted is going and the girl I would have only dreamed about talking to is going.  
  
Ryan: I knew you would be excited as I was. I'm not sure if they know about the girls going, I'm sure Julie told her but don't say anything.  
  
Seth: Yeah, like I would tell Mom and Dad that. I'm not stupid.  
  
Ryan: * Smiles jokingly* You sure about that?  
  
Seth: Like I've said before, I liked you better before you were funny.  
  
Marissa drove towards her Dad's in the SUV when she pulled her cell phone out. She had to call Summer and dispense the good news.  
  
Summer: Coop! What's up?  
  
Marissa: You know our trip for v-kay?  
  
Summer: Yeah, of course I do!  
  
Marissa: Just got even cooler, Ryan and Seth will be there, same week, same time.  
  
Summer: No way! That's awesome!  
  
Marissa: I know! It's crazy. I'm not telling my Mother though, if she knows their coming she will flip out. She still doesn't trust Ryan since he is from Chino or whatever. I don't get how anyone could not like Ryan but whatever.  
  
Summer: Like wo . . . I can't wait!  
  
Marissa: I know! Well I have to go but we'll go shopping sometime this week for some new things to wear there! Bye!  
  
Summer: Later Coop.  
  
Ryan went back into the pool house and got ready for bed. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Seth was still in disbelief that he was really going out with Summer and now they were going to be vacationing together. Marissa arrived home, and her Dad was asleep so she got into bed, before he questioned why she was over an hour late. But as she was getting into bed all she could think of was Ryan. Summer looked at her nails as she folded the sheets down, she needed a manicure. It was still weird she was in love with Cohen and they were going out. But it wasn't EW! Now it was amazing and she couldn't wait for the vacation with Coop and Cohen. And oh yeah Ryan, but she was more concerned with the fact that Cohen would be there.  
  
A/n: This was short, but I mean yeah next chapter will be longer, because there will be more to write about. Let me know what you think about the idea and basically everything you thought. E-mail me, Mford89@aol.com or review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Paradise is great . . . but can go bad  
  
Summary: I am not sure how this idea came to me, and it may not be the most original idea but I think it's a good idea. Marissa, Ryan, Seth and Summer all go on a vacation to the Bahamas over winter vacation. Both couples run into two people who could ruin both relationships with temptation. Yeah I really am not great with summaries so just read and find out.  
  
A/N: I think this could turn into a good story, so if you like it review and let me know that!  
  
Chapter 2, Getting ready for the trip  
  
It was now just a few days before the big trip. Marissa and Summer had decided to go shopping for new cloths, bathing suits, that kind of thing.  
  
(A/n: I am switching to writing it more like a book then a script, because I was told it would be easier to read, and I want to fix all and everything I can to make it better. Thank you!)  
  
"Wow those are some really sexy outfits, and nightwear. Trying to impress someone?" Marissa smiled, talking to Summer.  
  
"Well, I mean, yeah Cohen is gonna be there."  
  
"I think that's really awesome. Never would I have pictured you with Seth, but you two are so perfect for each other. Besides it is pretty cool how Ryan and Seth are best friends, and you and I are best friends. Makes it easy."  
  
"Yeah like this whole vacation, we get to spend time with each other, and the guys we love!"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Marissa, this may be way to personal, but I was just wondering . . . have you and Ryan done it yet?"  
  
"No, we haven't. It hasn't really come up all that much. I mean after the whole Luke thing, I obviously didn't want to rush into a sexual relationship. There's also the whole parent thing. The pool house would make a good place, but it's not one hundred percent safe, and it is not like I have my huge house anymore. Maybe over vacation I guess. How about you and Seth?"  
  
"Please! Of course we haven't. I mean we just started this whole, thing. He probably doesn't want to rush into because he doesn't want to ruin it. But you know what? I don't want to ruin it either. Nothing has ever felt so right before."  
  
"I just find the whole thing between you so romantic. I can understand why you feel its right. I guess we both went for guys that weren't are typical 'type' this year."  
  
"Yeah I know!"  
  
Both Marissa and Summer went to pay for all the new things and left the store.  
  
Back at the Cohen's Seth was packing and trying to get Ryan to do the same.  
  
"Ryan, man, you seriously need to pack. I mean come on just two more days!"  
  
"Well, I mean I don't need all that much. I got the basics all set."  
  
Seth looked at Ryan's one duffel bag. It had some cloths in it, boxers, one bathing suit, toothpaste, deodorant, condoms.  
  
Seth pulled out the box, "Oh you have plans with Marissa?"  
  
Ryan kind of shrugged, "Well I mean I am not saying it is gonna happen. But it makes sense, we've been dating for a while. I like to think we trust each other a lot. There will be no parents around, it just seems like it might happen. I guess I want to be prepared for whatever comes up."  
  
"Wow. Well I mean I guess I could see that coming."  
  
"I still have some more stuff to pack, but like I said, I covered the basics."  
  
Seth nodded and went back into his room. Sex with Summer hadn't even crossed his mind. Would it or could it happen? They would be alone for a week, no parents or anything. They were together now, seriously. But if she wasn't ready, in no way would he care. Loosing his virginity to her of all people would be incredible, but he did wait over 16 years to do it, he could wait longer if he had to.  
  
Later that night, Marissa went over to see Ryan at the pool house. It had been a few days since they had hung out.  
  
Marissa knocked on the glass door, even thought she could see Ryan sitting on the bed on his laptop.  
  
He smiled at the sight her of her welcomed her in. After talking about their day and whatnot, they started kissing. After making out for a while and Marissa on top of him, she decided to bring it up.  
  
"Ryan, how do you feel about our relationship and sex. Like should be do it or not? I feel ready Ryan, I do. But I don't want to do anything you don't want to do."  
  
"Tonight?" Ryan asked, jokingly.  
  
"Well not tonight, I was thinking about when were on vacation. We both know we love each other, after New Years, how could we not know?" She laughed about it.  
  
"Of course, I love you so much Marissa. This might bring us closer. Trust me, I'm not being a typical guy, horny and disregarding of all your feelings, but I do love you."  
  
Marissa kissed him, "I really do love you Ryan, and I want to do it."  
  
"Well yeah I mean I don't want to say absolutely or anything, but if we both love each other, it will be bound to happen next week. Just Marissa, if you even have the smallest doubt, you need to tell me. Okay, promise me that."  
  
"I promise Ryan."  
  
They kissed a little more and Marissa decided to leave because she honestly did need to pack.  
  
Meanwhile, Summer and Seth had just gotten back from a date. It was just going out for ice cream, since it was a hot night and there was really nothing else to do. Now both of them walked on the beach, near the Cohen home, hand in hand.  
  
"Well, Cohen, I had a great time tonight," Summer told him, holding his hand, hoping for a kiss.  
  
"Every time I with you I have a great time. It feels like heaven." Seth told her, smiling.  
  
Summer blushed a little, "Aw! How sweet!"  
  
"Well I am glad that wasn't an EW!" Seth laughed.  
  
"It could never say that about you. Seth, I lo---can't wait to go on vacation! Day after tomorrow!"  
  
"Is that really what you were going to say? It kind of sounded like, never mind."  
  
Summer nodded, then they both kissed. It was the perfect solution to the awkward moment just then. It lasted several minutes, then Seth went up the driveway and drove Summer home. When he dropped her off they made out in his SUV for a few minutes. But Summer then had to leave.  
  
Summer did love Seth, she just couldn't say it yet. It was kind of similar to how Ryan couldn't say it. She just has issues with saying it too soon. Another thing was, hopefully he loved her back.  
  
A/N: Hey! I updated pretty soon, but it wasn't that long. The next chapter will be coming soon, besides it will both longer and more interesting. Lots of cute romantic moments and drama to come a long. Thanks to people who read it and reviewed it. I really appreciate it. So please if you do read this . . . let me know what you think! 


	3. Luke

Paradise is great . . . but can go bad  
  
Summary: I am not sure how this idea came to me, and it may not be the most original idea but I think it's a good idea. Marissa, Ryan, Seth and Summer all go on a vacation to the Bahamas over winter vacation. Both couples run into two people who could ruin both relationships with temptation. Yeah I really am not great with summaries so just read and find out.  
  
A/N: I think this could turn into a good story, so if you like it review and let me know that!  
  
Chapter 3, Leaving for the trip  
  
It was early in the morning, around five in the morning. Seth and Ryan were both up and in the kitchen, they had an early flight and Seth was also driving Ryan, Marissa and Summer to the airport, so they could all go together. Seth and Ryan were supposed to be leaving later in the afternoon, but they had decided to switch it to the earlier time so all four of them could fly together.  
  
"You ready?" Ryan asked grabbing his two bags and heading out to the driveway.  
  
"Yeah, lets stop at a 711 on the way there for some coffee. I don't feel like making any right now and I need it."  
  
"Fine, let's leave now then."  
  
Ryan decided to drive because Seth was complaining too much. They stopped and got four coffees on the way there. Then picked up Marissa and Summer, both at Summer's house, Marissa had spent the night there. Then they headed off the airport.  
  
It took about 20 minutes to get there. Then they had to go through baggage and all that, by the time they got to their gate, it was going to be about an hour of waiting before they could start boarding.  
  
All four of them just talked until it was time. As the person at the desk in front of the gate called for boarding, Seth, Summer, Marissa and Ryan all turned off their cell phones and boarded.  
  
Summer and Seth sat next to each other and Ryan and Marissa next to each other.  
  
Summer started to put on her makeup on the plane and brushed her hair to make it straighter.  
  
"Ugh, I woke up late and I wasn't able to have any makeup on. I looked so bad!" Summer complained.  
  
Seth just looked at her, "Summer you're never ugly. You never look bad."  
  
Summer kissed him, "Aw you're so sweet."  
  
Seth joked, "Apparently you didn't get to brush your teeth either!"  
  
"Cohen, I wouldn't be talking if I were you!"  
  
Then they smiled at each other and kissed again.  
  
"Oh my god I keep having that feeling like I've forgotten something. It's driving me nuts!"  
  
"Oh? What do you think it is?"  
  
"I don't know. On second thought, I don't care. It's not something I need anyway. I have the one thing I need for sure."  
  
"What is the one thing you need?"  
  
"Well not really a thing, a person. The one "thing" I need is you."  
  
They kissed for several moments and Ryan smiled, "I love you Marissa."  
  
She wad glad how open they were with each other, and how now they could say I love you when they felt it.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
The plane had been moving for about 20 minutes now. Marissa and Ryan kissed a little, and talked.  
  
"Hey Ryan, lets get up and go to the bathroom."  
  
"Why? Do you have to go or something?"  
  
"No, I don't have to. But I was just thinking, we've been talking about going all the way this week, shouldn't we cover all the bases before then?"  
  
Ryan gulped a little, "Wow."  
  
Marissa then got up, and of course he followed.  
  
Meanwhile Seth and Summer talked. Even though they had been together for little bit now, he still felt awkward around her. Like he was still just a nerd who had a crush on a popular girl. But here he was sitting next to her on a plane getting ready to go on a week long vacation with her. It was unreal.  
  
"You know, Seth I like you a lot. I just can't believe how long it took me to realize it. I so should have given you a chance before. I've never been this happy in my life. With you, I don't have to put on a show, I can act like myself. I love that Seth. You make me feel beautiful, and less of an anal bitch." Summer told Seth, meaning every word.  
  
"You are beautiful, you are, no matter what you wear. You have gorgeous brown hair, a smile that could take my breath way, and you're not a bitch. True, you may have once acted like that with your snobby friends, but you're not a bitch. I love you Summer."  
  
Summer was hopping he would say it, she smiled and wow, she was going to say it back, "I love you too Seth."  
  
They both smiled and kissed. Sure, they had kissed, even before they had gotten together they kissed but there was something special and passionate about this one. It was pretty long, at least a full minute, but it felt like a brief moment to Seth and Summer. It was amazing. Summer felt like talking to Marissa, so she turned to the seat behind them, but noticed both Marissa and Ryan were gone. She just shrugged, probably in the bathroom or something.  
  
Marissa and Ryan walked out of the bathroom, the same one and went back to their seats. No one seemed to notice they had gone into the same one so it was fine.  
  
"So have you ever done anything like that before?" Marissa asked Ryan, "I mean I for one haven't and it felt kind of exciting."  
  
"No, I've never gotten cozy in an airplane bathroom before, and yeah it was fun."  
  
Marissa smiled and they went back to talking.  
  
(Note: They haven't had sex yet, that wasn't what they were doing.)  
  
After lots of talking, kissing, and sleeping, they arrived at Paradise Island.  
  
It took a little while to get their baggage, but then it came and they called for transportation to the hotel.  
  
Once they got there, they got rooms that were right next to each other. Summer decided she wanted to share a room with Seth, even though there was only one huge king size bed in each room. Marissa and Ryan were in the other one together.  
  
After unpacking, Marissa changed into a short white skirt, a pink tank top and flip-flops.  
  
"Well I think Summer and I are going to go shopping for a little bit, but I'll have my phone on, and I'll call when we're done, and you and Seth can meet us for dinner."  
  
"Yeah, all right, sounds like a plan. See you later." He gave her a kiss and she kissed him back.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Marissa went in the hallway and knocked on Summer and Seth's door. They had been there for a few hours so she assumed they would be done settling in by now. The door was open a crack, so Marissa just opened it .  
  
"Hey Summer, you ready to go out?"  
  
Summer and Seth were too busy making out to even hear them.  
  
"Uh sorry!"  
  
Summer kissed Seth then got off, "Yeah Coop, I'm ready."  
  
"I'm really sorry about that. Wow, it was awkward. Now I know how Seth felt all those times he caught Ryan and I making out."  
  
"Nah, Marissa it's fine. Lets go."  
  
"Uh Seth Ryan is meeting us for dinner tonight, and he is bringing you, so Summer we'll call you when we're done shopping and we'll meet in the hotel restaurant. We're just going to go shopping a little this afternoon."  
  
"Oh all right, I'll probably hang out with Ryan or something anyway, so see you two tonight! Bye."  
  
Summer and Marissa walked out. They walked down the beach and towards the shops that were all around it. Which is when they saw him. Someone from Marissa's not so distant past. Luke, he was walking around by himself.  
  
"Oh my god, is that Luke?" Summer said to Marissa, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I think it is. I wasn't expecting to see him."  
  
"You haven't really talked to him since his Dad came out, have you?"  
  
"No, I mean I've kind of just . . . not cared."  
  
"Sounds like avoidance to me."  
  
"He's my friend, and before that my boyfriend. Why would I avoid him?"  
  
"Okay, if you're not, then go up and say something to him."  
  
"Fine, watch me."  
  
Marissa, a little hesitant walked over to him, but tried to appear confident,  
  
"Luke?"  
  
He turned around, "Marissa! Wow I wasn't expecting to see you here."  
  
"Yeah, I came with Summer and uh yeah we just got here today." She didn't know why, but for some reason, she thought it would be best not to say Ryan was there also.  
  
"Oh, cool. Yeah I am here with some of the guys."  
  
She smiled, "Well it was good to see you, seeing as I haven't seen all that much of you lately."  
  
"Yeah I know, I've been busy with sports and all that. Uh you wanna chill here sometime? Would tomorrow night be cool with you?"  
  
Marissa thought about it for a minute. She wasn't sure how Ryan would feel about it. Well she had a pretty good idea he would hate it, it was their vacation after all, but Luke was her friend still so she answered, "Yeah that would be good."  
  
"All right then, I have to get going but, um tomorrow night I'll meet you in the Atlantis hotel lobby at 7pm, if you can't make it the cell will be on."  
  
Marissa nodded, "Okay sounds like a plan, see you then."  
  
As they walked away Summer talked to Marissa, "Oh my god! You are going to hang out tomorrow night! What are you thinking! If Ryan finds out he is going to be pissed!"  
  
"Why should he be piseed? Luke and I are friends! Nothing more!"  
  
"Are you sure, you have no feelings for him at all? I mean he was you first love, you had your first time with him. No feelings left at all?"  
  
"You want me to answer that, honestly?"  
  
"Yeah, Coop, you can be honest with me."  
  
"I still like him so much. If he hadn't cheated on me, we would still be together. When I am with him I feel it so much, which is why, since I started dated Ryan I've only seen him a few times. But I can't let him down, he wants to hang out, so we will."  
  
"Well what are you going to tell Ryan?"  
  
"Hmm, that I am going to have dinner with a friend that I ran into. I doubt he will ask more. If he does I will, I don't know, make something I up. I really want to hang out with him, and it has been too long."  
  
"Well, I am against this! As your friend though, I won't say anything to Ryan, but I am telling you it is only going to lead to trouble."  
  
"Don't worry Summer, it will be fine."  
  
They then started shopping, and half the time, Marissa's mind was on Ryan, but for the other half, Luke. Which was confusing, before seeing him today, she hadn't been thinking of him much at all anymore.  
  
After a few hours of shopping, Marissa and Summer decided they had enough for the day and Summer called Seth, while Marissa called Ryan. They all met up at the restaurant. After ordering and eating they went back to the room.  
  
For Seth and Summer, it was fine, they just watched TV made out and went to bed. It wasn't at all awkward. But for Marissa and Ryan, it was a different story.  
  
Ryan and Marissa made out as they did any other time, but this time it started to go a little bit further. Marissa just felt like she couldn't not tonight and not with Luke on her mind.  
  
"Ryan, I am kind of tired tonight. We have all week, does it have to be tonight?"  
  
"No, it is fine! Marissa I only want to this when you're ready."  
  
"I am ready Ryan, and we will very soon." She kissed him and then she changed into her PJS and got into bed.  
  
The next day, Marissa and Ryan woke up and went for a swim in the pool and Marissa thought to herself, why was she thinking about Luke? Ryan was the guy she loved, and knew that, then what was it with Luke?  
  
Seth and Summer ate breakfast at this little restaurant close to the beach. Both of them decided to go for a swim today with the dolphins. Which was something you always see in TV and movies. Though at first, Summer was very unsure about the whole thing, and all that came to mind was EW! But Seth talked her into it, and now she thought it would be fun and exciting, which was what vacation and love for that matter all about.  
  
Marissa and Ryan also spent the day together, on the beach, water slides, things like that. Then they rented a moped and went into town. Where there were more shops. Marissa decided not to go in any, but save them for her and Summer to explore. Her and Ryan did walk around though and had lunch.  
  
By the time they got back to the hotel, it was around 6pm. Seth and Summer were still out.  
  
"Uh Ryan I was going to go out for a few hours tonight with a friend that I ran into. I'll be back around 9 or 10. Ok?"  
  
"Yeah, that's fine. I was gonna nap or something anyway."  
  
Marissa smiled and kissed him, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too Marissa."  
  
She got dressed to go out, in a pair of jeans and a white tank top then put his flip-flops on and left. Her brown hair was down and wavy, and she had some earrings on. Her cell phone was clipped to her belt. Marissa, as usual, looked beautiful, but she hadn't even tried. Unlike many other girls, it just came easy for her.  
  
When Marissa got down to the lobby, it was only a few minutes before seven and sure enough, Luke was there waiting.  
  
"Hey!" She said, seeing him, he was all alone, then again, so was she.  
  
"Hey, where do you want to go?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, just a walk maybe some dinner."  
  
"Ok that sounds fun".  
  
Both of them started walking next to each other and talked. It was so much like how it used to be. How well they knew each other, and how much they once liked each other.  
  
As the night went on Luke began to flirt with her. Marissa didn't mind, in fact one might even say she was also flirting with him. Neither of them were hungry so they kept walking on the beach. That's when it happened. Luke reached in and kissed her. She kissed him back, not even thinking about Ryan. It was just like before, when Luke and Marissa were together.  
  
It just happened, he asked her back to this hotel room, and she went. They made out on his bed, because his friend he was rooming with was out. He started to take off her shirt, then she remembered the pain Luke had caused her. Not only should she not forgive him for that, but she was doing the same type of thing to Ryan by doing this. Ryan, she loved him and wouldn't hurt her. So why was she being like that?  
  
She tried to push herself away, "Luke, stop."  
  
He didn't though, he pretended like he couldn't hear her. She then pushed herself up and then walked out, "I'm sorry Luke I made a mistake. I can't do this."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have a boyfriend. I mean I don't know what I was thinking."  
  
"Ugh, god, Chino."  
  
"Luke, why are you being a jerk? Okay, when you were going through your tough time with your family he was very supportive and didn't tell anyone. He also came to check on you and brought you back to his new home when those kids beat you up. I can't believe you still treat him like that. Yeah he might be from Chino and have a bad past to say the least, but his future is bright, not to mention his present. Grow up."  
  
"Marissa, I'm sorry."  
  
"Luke, you can only say that so many times and mean it. I believed you when you said it too much and I got hurt. Screw yourself, I don't care anymore."  
  
She left, he let her go. Marissa had for once put him in his place.  
  
It was a little after 9, and she headed back to her hotel room. Marissa wasn't going to lie to Ryan she was going to tell the truth, at least she hopped she could. True, it was going to take some courage to tell Ryan this horrible truth, but she did stop before it began.  
  
Seth and Summer got back to the hotel for the first time all day now, around 9:30. It had been a really great day for both of them. It was the best day. When they got back, Summer showered because unlike Seth, she hadn't gotten a chance to. About a half an hour later, she came out. Both of them were getting ready for bed, Seth turned the TV off then the lamp. Summer reached over to kiss him, he kissed her back, and like last night they made out. This time though it started getting a little further, but it was Summer who was leading it that way.  
  
Seth asked her, trying not to ruin the moment but it needed to be asked, "Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Seth, I've never been so sure about something in my life."  
  
He smiled and kissed her. He thought to himself, this is happening.  
  
Marissa had waited in the room for Ryan to get back, and he did.  
  
"Where were you?" Marissa asked, in a nice way, not defensive.  
  
"No where really, I was just bored and missed you so I just walked around."  
  
She kissed him, "Aw glad to hear I was missed!"  
  
"So who's the friend you hung out with?"  
  
"It was Luke."  
  
"Are you joking? And you didn't tell me this?"  
  
"It didn't come up. Trust me, nothing happened, well I mean something almost did, but it's really nothing."  
  
"Marissa, you should have told me. What do you mean something almost happened. What is going on?"  
  
"We just went for a walk, as friends. Then I don't know he kissed me, I got caught up in the moment. I was so used to doing that with him, I didn't even think of what a bad choice it was. Then we weren't hungry so we were going to watch TV in his room. He kissed me, we made out. Then he wanted to take things further, then I got back into reality. I remembered all the pain from Mexico, then I remembered you. I remembered why I love you. At that point, I stopped him. I know I shouldn't have been there in the first place, but I did consider you and I did stop it." She gulped, this was so hard to explain.  
  
"Unbelievable. Marissa I never thought you would do this to me."  
  
"Ryan, don't turn this into something big. I did make a mistake but it was only kissing. Not to mention I am being honest with you. I came right back and told you. I could have kept it, but I don't want our relationship to be a pile of deep dark lies. I made a huge mistake, and I will never do it again. I am sorry that I hurt you, but in the future you have nothing to feel worried about. I told you, I am not a liar."  
  
"Marissa, it does hurt. But I am not going to make a big deal of it, and I still love you, but I can't believe you would do that. I want our relationship to make it through this. Just let me sleep on it and I'll give you my decision tomorrow."  
  
"I am so sorry Ryan, I love you. Please don't end it. I'll give you your time to think."  
  
She went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and take her makeup off. Then the tears came out. True, when Luke cheated on her, there was sex involved, with her, and with another girl. But Ryan right now was dealing with the same kind of pain. How the fuck could she have done this? As she cried, she wondered if it was even fair for her to cry. All Marissa could do was go to bed tonight, and hope for the best. Hold on to the belief that Ryan could forgive her for it, or would forgive her.  
  
A/n: Hey! I was so bored today, being the end of Christmas vacation and all so I did a lot of work on it. The next chapter you'll find out of Seth and Summer had sex and if so, did it change anything? Also will Ryan forgive Marissa or is this the end of their relationship? Review or e-mailing me letting me know what you think! I love hearing what you think and I also do try to change everything that is wrong that I feel is ligament. Thank you so much! 


	4. 4

Paradise is great . . . but can go bad  
  
Summary: I am not sure how this idea came to me, and it may not be the most original idea but I think it's a good idea. Marissa, Ryan, Seth and Summer all go on a vacation to the Bahamas over winter vacation. Both couples run into two people who could ruin both relationships with temptation. Yeah I really am not great with summaries so just read and find out.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. It seems that those who are reading this story are enjoying it. Which really makes me feel happy. This chapter won't be as long, but who knows? Maybe it will be. This is my last night to really stay up late. So I might as well write. The next week I will make an effort to finish, because soon midterms are coming up for me. (, I am a freshman in high school, so I haven't taken them yet and I am little scared. LOL! Anyway, review and let me know if you liked it and about this chapter. Don't worry, there are still surprises to come!  
  
Chapter 4, Forgive and forget.  
  
Ryan woke up and looked around for a minute. It was one of those moments when you're not sure of your surroundings yet. He saw Marissa sleeping next to him and soon realized everything. Last night soon came back. All in one flashback. He then all of a sudden remembered something that happened not to long ago. Coming from Chino and first meeting Marissa. At first, it seemed pointless to fall for her. She had been this perfect, rich girl from the OC. But after she gave him a chance, even though she was with her popular boyfriend, she started to fall for him. Now, a few months later, they were together. There was no denying their chemistry, or call them any less then perfect for each other. He knew Marissa hadn't made the best choice last night, and it did hurt him. His love for Marissa was strong, very strong, and he didn't want it to be over. If it were going to ever end, it would never be him who could make it happen. That is how he came to the conclusion to forgive and forget.  
Soon, Marissa woke up. Ryan smiled as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"I love this," she laughed a little and continued, "waking up to you."  
  
"I made my decision".  
  
"And?"  
  
"I can forgive you and even forget. It wasn't a big deal, our love is stronger then that."  
  
"I love you Ryan."  
  
He kissed her and she kissed him back. She promised herself, nothing like this would ever, ever happen again.  
  
In the next room, Seth has been up for a while now. He was watching Summer sleep. She looked so peaceful as she slept. Last night had been a fantasy. He felt like it all must have been a dream. If it wasn't a dream then he really lost his virginity to Summer Roberts.  
  
Like every other teenage boy, he of course wanted to have sex. But he had liked Summer, she brought out the hopeless romantic in him. Just breathing the same air would have made him happy. The first time they kissed on his Grandfather's boat had been a moment out of heaven for him. Then on Thanksgiving they made out. Which was also great. Of course, following that was the hardest and stupidest few weeks of his life. Seth had almost screwed up his chance with her. He was able to get it back though. Now, it wasn't a dream, him and Summer had sex.  
  
It wasn't long after Summer woke up. She saw Seth and kissed him back. Even though this wasn't her first time having sex, it was her first time ever, making love. It never really meant anything to her before. Last night was amazing. Seth had been so cute and romantic about the whole thing. No regrets could be found. It was still a shock to her that she was in love with Seth Cohen, but she didn't care. They were in love now, and a happy couple. That as all there was to it.  
  
(A/N: I wasn't sure if Summer was a virgin or not, so I had her not be just to make it I don't know different.)  
  
"Seth, I want to thank you for last night. It was fun, amazing, and romantic, everything one would want sex to be. Before you even ask, yeah it was great. Better then great."  
  
Seth smiled a little proud, "Wow. Great?" He laughed a little then on a more serious note, "I should be the one thanking you. That was amazing and I just can't thank you enough."  
  
"I love you so much Seth."  
  
He smiled, "I love you too."  
  
Luke stood out Marissa's room. He found out where she was staying, Marissa Copper and Summer Roberts, 815. Ryan got up and assured Marissa he would answer, though neither of them knew who it was.  
  
Ryan didn't even bother looking, it was early afternoon and it was more then likely Seth or Summer. When he saw Luke standing outside their room he couldn't believe. Why the fuck did he have flowers in his hand?  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Chino? What the fuck are you doing here?"  
  
"I am staying here . . . with Marissa."  
  
"Look, no hard feelings dude. She didn't do anything wrong. I just want to talk to her."  
  
"Ok, I don't own her, go ahead and talk to her."  
  
Luke walked in, a bit hesitant at first but then just went for it.  
  
"Marissa, I'm sorry about last night. I know you care for Ryan, and I'm sorry. I really do want to be your friend. I don't want to loose you all together. Here I got you these."  
  
Marissa took them, "Luke, we can't keep doing this. I don't think I can see you right now, like at all, not as my friend, nothing. You hurt me."  
  
Luke nodded, "I understand, just well yeah let me know if you change your mind."  
  
He started to walk off, but she couldn't do this. She couldn't just have him go away like this. It was wrong.  
  
"Luke wait. As long as you agree, friendship is all you want, I guess it could work. Just no more calling Ryan "Chino", and if we go out, Ryan might be there. You'll have to live with that."  
  
"I don't hate Ryan. I don't mind him, he's cool. He just has me jealous. But yeah all I want is a friendship."  
  
"Alright, keep it that way."  
  
"Ok, well I'll live you two alone. But see you around."  
  
Marissa nodded and watched him go this time. She just couldn't be mean, not even to him, it wasn't her style. Ryan would have to understand that.  
  
He left and Ryan came back over to the bed.  
  
"Marissa, do u have feelings for Luke?"  
  
She shook her head, "No. Well I mean I would be lying if I said no completely. He was the first person I loved the first person I had sex with. There will always be that type of connection. Yes, he has my friend, as well as my ex-boyfriend. Him and I won't be together, I don't think ever. Don't worry Ryan, I love you so much now."  
  
Ryan just nodded. As usual, he didn't say anything, his facial expressions gave it all way. He didn't want to talk about it anymore.  
  
"Well, I'm going to see if Seth is around, him and I were going to hang out today. So I'll see you tonight, we can all meet up for dinner. Unless you have plans with Luke or something."  
  
"Ryan, don't do this. Of course him and I aren't hanging out. I'll see you tonight."  
  
Marissa and Ryan kissed, then he left.  
  
Ryan knocked on the door, he knew better then to just go in. Luckily, Seth was up and opened the door.  
  
"Hey Ryan, are we chilling today?"  
  
Ryan nodded, "Yeah, that is why I am here."  
  
Summer came to see who was at the door, "Oh hey Ryan? Where's Coop?" She felt a little weird around him, she wasn't sure if Seth had told him or not, or if he would.  
  
"Uh, she is still in the room, but I don't know, she might be out with Luke or something."  
  
Summer gulped, "Oh, so you know he's here?"  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Ryan, don't worry, nothing is going on with them."  
  
"Yeah, lets not talk about this anymore. Seth lets go, now."  
  
"Alright, Alright, Alright! I'm ready!"  
  
They walked out of the room together and just started walking around outside.  
  
"We need to talk. I know, I hate talking, but I can't take this," He added nervously.  
  
"Ok, let's talk."  
  
They sat down outside by the pool.  
  
"Look you might not see this as a bad thing, but it really pissed me off. Marissa cheated on me with Luke last night. There was no sex. Just they made out, in his room, by themselves. And stuff almost happened, but then she remembers me and leaves. It hurt. With Luke of all people! I saw him today and I just felt disgusted. They have decided to be friends. "  
  
"That does suck Ryan. But she did end up thinking about you, so it is not that bad. Don't ruin everything you have over something like this. Be mad, but don't end it."  
  
"Yeah your right. Hanging out with is just the trick. I'll have a clear mind, then tonight, everything will be fine."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So you and Summer were together all day and night yesterday, did you have fun?"  
  
"More fun then you," He laughed a little. He wasn't sure if he should tell Ryan or not, but he decided to. He had to, "I slept with Summer. Last night."  
  
Ryan smiled, "Wow. You had your first time, with her of all people. How was she?" He laughed.  
  
"Well it was so amazing. She was great, better then great, better then anything I could ever have felt."  
  
"Better then magic the gathering?"  
  
"Doesn't even compare."  
  
Summer was in the room, waiting for Marissa to be done with the shower. Marissa had just told Summer about the whole thing. Summer had been a little shocked, but for the most part, she predicted it. It was just a great thing that her and Ryan weren't calling it quits, he was forgiving her. Summer had never seen her happier before Ryan. With Luke or any other guy, she was never as happy. It would have been a huge mistake. Even though it was Chino, who she didn't like all that much at first, she was talking about.  
  
Marissa walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed and ready to go.  
  
"You ready Sum?" she asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"So what were you going to tell me earlier?"  
  
Summer gulped I little, "I had sex with Seth Cohen."  
  
Marissa smiled, "Oh my god! That is awesome!" She gave him a hug.  
  
"Aw I am just so happy! You have no idea! Have you and Ryan?"  
  
Marissa shook her head, "No, not yet."  
  
Summer looked a little surprised, "Really? All those nights a lone in the pool room."  
  
Marissa nodded, "Nope, we haven't. I would have told you right away."  
  
A few hours later the two couples met for dinner, but decided to separate.  
  
Ryan hugged Marissa and then told her, "Look I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time, lets just forget it for real. It's fine and I love you."  
  
Marissa smiled and hugged him even tighter, "Oh god Ryan I love you too. Thank you for forgiving me."  
  
They ate dinner together then went back to the hotel room.  
  
Marissa and Ryan were making out very passionately on the bed. It felt right, like things were back to normal again. And Marissa wanted to sleep with him. When she was talking to Summer it didn't make sense to herself why she hadn't yet. She loved Ryan, he loved her, they made that clear. Those three words usually came right before sex, because guys would say anything for it. Ryan didn't expect it though. So why not just do it?  
  
"Ryan, I want to make love to you."  
  
Ryan kissed her. He wasn't always the best with words and he didn't want to ruin it. That kiss explained all of what he was feeling, he wanted to do it as well.  
  
Summer and Seth had just finished eating and were walking around for a little bit.  
  
Summer kissed Seth, "So now that we've done it, do we keep doing it? Like should we do it tonight?"  
  
Seth shook his head, "I don't know, I've never been in this kind of thing before. I guess when we're romantic with each other and want to have a good time."  
  
Summer smiled, "Well dinner was romantic," She kissed him.  
  
Seth smiled, "Wow you want it don't you?"  
  
"You read my mind!"  
  
Summer hugged him that is when he saw her walking down the hallway. Her short blonde hair, her funky clothes. Yes, he was right, it was Anna.  
  
"Well lets go then!"  
  
Both of them walked of to the elevator. Seth hadn't told Anna. She might have known, they had been going out for a while now. So a lot of people did know, but he still wasn't sure she knew. He didn't want to deal with it right now.  
  
A/N: Hey. Sorry it took a little bit to update. School and stuff! Anyway enjoy and I am working on the next chapter, but reviews help me move faster! So let me know what you think! 


	5. The last chapter

Paradise is great . . . but can go bad  
  
Summary: I am not sure how this idea came to me, and it may not be the most original idea but I think it's a good idea. Marissa, Ryan, Seth and Summer all go on a vacation to the Bahamas over winter vacation. Both couples run into two people who could ruin both relationships with temptation. Yeah I really am not great with summaries so just read and find out.  
  
A/n: Thank you, once again, for the reviews. Sorry I haven't been that great at updating. I haven't had time, and when I do, I can't even come with anything good. Well I hope you like this.  
  
Ryan woke up around the same time as Marissa, they had a lot of packing to do, because it was the last day there.  
  
(Note: This is like a few days after the previous chapter, I didn't feel as though everyday had to be portrayed).  
  
As both of them packed, not really talking one another, Marissa decided to say something, "Ryan, can we talk?"  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, sure."  
  
"Look, I don't know if you have noticed, but it seems like ever since we've had sex we haven't really talked. I mean we had fun the past two days, but most of the time I was with Summer, and you with Seth. We also haven't done it since the other night. Is there something wrong?"  
  
He just looked at her for a second, "No. Nothing is wrong. I just didn't know what to say or how to act." "Well I've been a little shy around you, but I mean, we're not virgins. It shouldn't be this awkward. Maybe we didn't love each other."  
  
"No, I loved you. That's why I am not sure how to act. I've never done it with someone I loved before. I've never been in love before Marissa. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok, at least you're talking now, we're talking."  
  
"Marissa, don't even think that I don't love you. I love you more then you could ever know. You make me forget the past, love the present, and hope you're always with me in the future. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. And the other night Marissa, that was the best, ever. It meant something, and I love you. Sex doesn't have to change everything."  
  
She smiled. At first Marissa worried he was going to break up with her. That is why he had been so different. It was really just that he was freaked out how much he cared about her. It was so flattering.  
  
Marissa kissed him, "I love you Ryan, more then anything."  
  
They lied down on the bed and made out, "Well if we had started packing earlier, we would have time for this," Ryan laughed.  
  
"I think we can make time." She smiled, "I'll finish packing, for both of us."  
  
"Well that is a deal I can't refuse." Summer and Seth were also packing in the next room.  
  
"I think I forgot the bathing suits in the locker room last night I'll go get them." Seth said, noticing they weren't anywhere in the room.  
  
Summer nodded, "Ok."  
  
He reached the lobby and walked down the lobby towards the pool. Yet again, he saw Anna. This time she noticed him, and came up to Seth.  
  
"Hey! Wow, I didn't expect to see you here."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm leaving in a few hours."  
  
She nodded, "Oh, I'm leaving tomorrow. Who are you here with, Ryan?"  
  
Seth nodded, "Yeah, Ryan, Marissa and---."  
  
She cut him off, "Well that must have sucked. Being stuck with a couple the whole trip."  
  
Seth finished, "Well it wasn't like that. Anna there is something I have to tell you. I should have a while ago . . . "  
  
Anna seemed a little confused, "Um okay."  
  
"A little after you and Summer left my house, when you both refused to be my friend, I went to Summer's and asked her out. Since then her and I have been dating, and she is also here with me, Ryan and Marissa."  
  
Anna looked like she was going to faint, "Oh, is that all? That's not big deal."  
  
"Really? So we can be friends?"  
  
"No. We can't. I don't want to be your friend. I wanted to be your girlfriend. But ya know, it was nice seeing you, and uh, thanks for telling me."  
  
She waited until she turned around to let the tears fall. She didn't want him to know. It sucked all of it. Anna had been Seth's friend, and even helped him get Summer, when Seth had fallen for Summer. Of course, all the time they spent together, Anna fell even harder for Seth. For a while, after the kissing and everything, she thought he liked her too. On Thanksgiving, Summer had been in the next room, on the cruise, Summer had kissed him, and then he choice neither of them. Which still wasn't fair for her, but at least he wasn't with Summer. Now, Anna didn't have him in her life at all, and he and Summer were dating.  
  
Luke headed down the hallway, since he was leaving today, and so were all them, he was going to say bye to Marissa. While walking there, the room next to Marissa's, which was Summers was open.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Luke said to Summer.  
  
Summer, folding cloths into the suitcase, looked up, "Luke? Since when do we talk?"  
  
"We used to hang out and stuff."  
  
"Yeah, when you were with Marissa, have we even said one word since you and her broke up?"  
  
"Yeah, a few here and there."  
  
"Yeah, a few. So what's the deal?"  
  
"Well I was going to say bye to Marissa before we leave and stuff, but I chickened out. I don't want to piss Ryan off anymore, and yeah."  
  
"Look, Ryan doesn't hate you. He was really there for you in the not so distant past. So don't worry. Marissa doesn't hate you either. Just, as long as you want to be her friend, their both fine with it. Anyway, I am going to go find Seth, he has been gone for a while. You can use the side door, it leads into their room."  
  
"Bye Summer."  
  
She walked out, and he went up to the side door. He opened it slightly, and saw them making out, taking each others cloths off. True, he could have ruined this moment by interrupting, but he didn't. He shut the door and walked away. Maybe he wasn't as big of a jerk as everyone thought.  
  
As Summer walked towards the pool, she saw Anna. It was the first time she had seen her since she got here. Summer waved, but Anna just have her a dirty look and kept walking. Soon, Summer found Seth.  
  
"Hey, I am like done packing, so I came to find you."  
  
"Uh, sorry I took so long, I ran into someone."  
  
"Anna?" Summer asked.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I just saw her, she gave me a really dirty look."  
  
"I just told her, about us, dating."  
  
"You never told her before?"  
  
He shook his head, "No."  
  
"Well then again, I didn't either."  
  
"Well, I mean I feel bad for her, but I have no regrets. Every time I took at you, I know in my heart, I made the right choice. In fact, their wasn't a choice, their was just you."  
  
"I love you Cohen."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
A few hours later, Marissa and Ryan were just about done packing, which was a good thing, since they were leaving in a little more then ten minutes.  
  
Summer came in, "Oh my god? You two aren't done yet?"  
  
"Calm down Summer, we just have a few more shirts to put back in. We'll be ready in a few minutes!"  
  
"What have you two been doing the past few hours. You had plenty of time to pack!"  
  
They just smiled at each other.  
  
"Ew! Ew! Ugh, I mean come on! Seriously! Well you better be done, in like a minute, I'll be right back, I just have to go throw up!" She laughed a little.  
  
Summer kissed Seth, "So we ready?"  
  
"Yeah, I had the guy bring our bags down, and the car should be here soon, they'll call us when it's here."  
  
He reached into kiss her, then the phone rang, the car was there.  
  
Summer went into the next room, the guy was bringing down Marissa and Ryan's stuff to the car, so she went into get them out. Sure enough they were making out on the bed. AGAIN!  
  
"Ok, we have to go . . . NOW!"  
  
They got up, hand in hand, and walked down. Summer attached herself to Seth. All four of them got into the van that was going to drive them to the airport. The four of them got in the way back, and Luke three of us jock friends all got in as well.  
  
When they reached the airport, the trip was over. Monday they would start school again, and go back to everyday life. Nothing could take away how special this trip was.  
  
~ The end ~  
  
A/N: Wow, I finished a story. I know it wasn't the longest, and I wasn't the best at updating, but I did try. I want to thank the people who read it, and especially those that reviewed it. I hope that you liked it. I am all ready coming up with ideas for the next one, which should be sometime next week. Anyway, review and let me know, or if you have any ideas for like another story or something, e-mail me, Mford89@aol.com Thanks! 


End file.
